House Of Anubis:Kids
by RoseBudDevil16
Summary: This is my first fan fiction! I love House of Anubis and so I want to start a fan fiction about the 'after years' of the house of Anubis people and their children. It's about the children experiencing what their parents already have. Have Sibuna reunited? Are new mysteries going to be uncovered? Who knows? We'll find out!
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis Kids

Hey guys. This is my first fanfiction and I hope you like it.

I love house of anubis and so I want to start a fanfic about the 'after years' of the house of anubis people and their children. The kids are joining Anubis house in September 2013 so everything will corrspond to that not real time, it is currently September 2012 for them but i'm gonna skip to 2013 when the acctual story starts. The first chapter is gonna be about the kids, background and stuff like that. Enjoy!

Note: I also love things like Tracy Beaker and The dumping ground so if you like them too, you will probably notice some references in the other housemates' names!

Pairings:

Eddie and Patricia

Fabian and Nina

Jerome and Joy

Mick and Mara

Alfie and Willow

KT and Amber( I'm probably going to do prequel to this story explaining this because the reason for this pairing is not because I just wanted to pair them up but because it contributes to a later story line.)

Fabina children:

Name:Sarah Amber Rutter Age:9 DOB: April 12th 2002 Nickname:Amy (her own preference)

Name:Benjamin James Rutter Age: 10 DOB: February 1st 2001 Nickname:Ben/Benny/Ben-wen(Ash)

Name:Kayden Ashton Rutter Age:10 DOB: February 1st 2001 Nickname:Ash/Kaydee(Ben)

Background: Ben and Ash(Kayden) are twins, born 2 minutes apart (Ben being the older one). All the children have english accents due to them living in england all their lives. Ben has dirty blonde hair like his mother and her green/blue eyes while Ash has Fabians' dark hair and deep blue eyes, they are both quite tanned. Sarah, however, ended up with pale skin and light brown hair, hazel eyes. None of the siblings are short. Ben was always more like Fabian, interested in books and scienece but always looking for adventure while Kayden is always in trouble, the rebelious one, ladies man. They care for each other and often Ben helps Ash with pranks. Sarah is sweeter but has en evil side. She gets what she wants as well as good results. Sarah also often helps her brothers in pranks. Ben loves his sister but Ash is more protective over her then Ben.

Jeroy Children:

Name:Daniel Jonothan Clarke Age: 10 DOB: June 14th 2001 Nickname: Danny/Dan/Jon

Background: Daniel is an only child. His hair is long,messy,dark brown like his mother but he has his fathers' blue eyes. He is quite passionate and deep and interested in the old music(for example 80s) and making his own music. He also likes art and sort of gothic music but he does not wear gothic clothes. He has quite good grades and cares about them. He also cares about his family and his close friends. He moslty ignores people he doesn't really know

Peddie Children:

Name:Ryder Fabian Miller Age:14 DOB: November 16th 1998 Nickname:Ry/Fabes/Duck-face(Abigail)

Name:Abigail-Jade Nina Miller Age:14 DOB:November 16th 1998 Nickname:AJ/Jade/Abby/Gail(Ryder)

Name:Jennifer Caitlin Miller Age:10 DOB:August 11th 2001 Nickname: Jen/Jenny/Jenna/Lil'un(Patricia and Eddie)

Name:Jessica Lily MaeBelle Miller Age:Unknown DOB:7th July (7am)2014 Nickname:Jess/Jessie/Lily/Lil/Jesse/J/JJ

Background:Ryder is a spitting image of Eddie while AJ is a spitting image of Patricia. They tease eachother a lot calling eachother names like AJ call Ryder: Duck face and Ryder calling AJ:Gail. Jennifer looks nothing like either of her parents except she has Eddies' tanned skin. She has hazel-brown eyes and ginger/brown hair. Ryder causes trouble and also likes being the rebel. Abby loves Ryder and Jen but fights a lot with Ryder. She spends a lot of time with her younger sister Jen. Jennifer always wears dark blue streaks in her hair. She used to wear clip-ins but recently, her parents let her get them permantly. Jessica is their unborn child.

Mickra Children:

Name:Lexi Rebecca Campbell Age:10 DOB: January 2nd 2001 Nickname:Lex/Becky/Bec/Bex

Name:Joeseph Samuel Campbell Age:9 DOB:November 26th 2001 Nickname: Sam/Sammy/Joe

Name:Hannah Aliss Campbell Age:Unborn DOB:Unknown Nickname: Han/Ali/HanPan/Hanny

Background: Both Lexi and Sam have blonde hair and blue eyes like Mick. Both are kind and caring and while Joe would like the path his mum and dad chose for him:sports player, Lexi feels trapped and doesn't want to be a scientist or a doctor. Joeseph is quite shy but excells in his school work and the sports he plays. Lexi is confident but prefers not to show it through schoolwork but through her talents: journaling. Hannah is their unborn child.

Wilfie Children:

Name: Maia Zara-Demi Lewis Age: 10 DOB: December 4th 2000 Nicknames:May/Dem/Zem/Mars

Background:Maia is an only child and often called Mars as she is interested in the stars and solar system and like her mother is very airy and dreamy but hardworker. She has a vast knowledge of the universe. She has bright ginger hair and pale skin like her mother and Alfies' brown eyes. She is still very clever despite her personality. She does not often get into serious trouble but that does not mean she is any less scheming or cunning.

Kamber Children:

Name:Emmett Taylor Millington-Rush Age:10 DOB:May 16th 2001 Nicknames:Emm/Rush

Name:Summer Faith Millington-Rush Age:10 DOB:September 5th 2000 Nicknames: Faith/Millington

Background:Both children were adopted from two different families when Summer was 8 months older than her adoptive brother Emmett. Amber chose Summers' name while KT chose Emmetts'. Summer has black hair that cascades in curls down her back. Her eyes are green. Emmett has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He has caramel coloured skin similar to Alfies'. Because they know they are adopted they learnt to be thankful for what they have including Amber and KT. They call their adoptive mothers by their first names. Amber and Summer go shopping regularly together. They are both very protective of each other.

**Other characters:**

Olivia Faye Chetney

_Dylan Micheal Novum_

_Ricky Harry Moon(Rick)_

Carmen Marie Stevesons

_Lucas Tyler Niall Dean_

Jamie Anne Leeland

_Liam Frank Barber_

Kia Amy Whitaker

Laura Kendall Edmunds

Peyton-Gray Berry

_Ryan Graham Viner_

_William Colin Hampshall_


	2. Chapter 2:First Day

Chapter 1

Okay this is the first chapter, I really hope you enjoy it because I had a lot of fun writing it, mostly because they were my own characters to mess around with and form rather than someone else's.

Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis because if I did Nina would have come back(I love Fabina! But not as much as I love Peddie!) and Mara and Fabian would not have kissed.

Anyway enjoy, if you can't remember whose who, refer back to chapter would probably think that this chapter is really boring but it's only leading to the next chapter which introduces the new characters I created and gives you a bit more detail about the main characters.

**Jennifer POV**

"Mum, it says here that I will either be put in:Anubis, Isis, Osirus, Ra, Seth, Nut, Ma'at, Aken , Anuket, Atum, Bast, Bat, Geb, Hapi, Hathor, Menhit, Menthu, Ptah, Seker, Serqet or Seshat. Are those the houses?" I asked my mum who was sitting with me going through my new school letter.

"Yeah."She replied. I looked over it again.

"Which house do you think I will be in?"

"Well your Dad and I were in Anubis but your sister is in Nut and your brothers in Horus so I don't know." I remember years ago when I was young, my mum used to tell me stories about a princess who came to Anubis and met other Princes and Princesses and they went on adventures to find eygiptian gods and godesses and stop curses and stuff like that. As I grew up, the story started to change to a girl who went to a boarding school and stayed in Anubis house and formed Sibuna and solved egyptian mysteries. Thats why I really want to be in Anubis house.

All of my friends are going to this school but were unlikely to get into the same houses. I hope we are. I found that in each house there are 20 people which is 10 more people in each house than when mum and dad were at school. Also only 420 pupils from the whole school of 1,500. The school is smaller compared to other secondary schools but its big enough. It also said on the letter that "the gods never lie". I wonder what that means but then it said later that "the house you are put in is the right one, it will never be wrong. It will be like your family. You are put in that house for a reason." Weird.

Going to a school that is based around egyptology got me really interested in egypt and Gods so I hope we learn about them.

**2 weeks later**

"Bye!" I call to Jade. Mum and Dad have just dropped her outside of the house of Nut where others are waiting.

"Now to reception where we find out where you are gonna be put" Mum said to me. Out of the window there is tons of other cars full of students and parents saying their farwells.

At the reception was young blonde woman behind a desk. Four children were infront of us with their families. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around to see Maia.

"Jenna!" She hugged me.

"Maia, how are you?" I asked.

"Great, i'm really excited to find out which house i'm in"

"Same." We moved forward to the front of the queue. Our mums and dads were talking quietly behind us.

"Hello welcome to the Frobisher Acadamy. My name is Kaelly. Are you staying in one of our houses this year?" The woman at the desk asked.

Behind me I heard my mum say"It's definitely changed"

"Yes we are."I replied

"Please can I have your names. Full names."

"Maia Zara-Demi Lewis." Maia said.

"Errrrr Maia, Ah here you are. Anubis house."

"YES! Anubis House!" Maia squealed.

"Calm down." I said. I turned back to Kaelly."Jennifer Caitlin Miller"

"Also Anubis House."

I let a whoop escape from my lips. My parents heard this and came over to me."Were both in Anubis House!" I almost shreiked.

"YES!" My Dad said.

"Calm down Eddie!" Mum said.

"Thats great."My uncle Alfie said. None of my mum and dads' house of anubis friends are my godmothers/fathers or related to me but all of us kids call the adults uncle and aunt because weve known them all our lives and they feel like family.

"Let's go, we can take Maia to Anubis house if you like." My Dad said.

"Are you sure because that would really help, I really need to get to work?" My Aunt Willow said.

"It's fine." Dad replied. Alfie and Willow said goodbye to Maia and got into the car and went to Anubis house.

We stepped out and saw a few other cars.

Inside only two other were there. Daniel, our good friend and a black haired, freckley girl that was quite short.

"Danny!" I exclaimed. He turned around and his eyes sort of lit up.

"Hey," He said "Are you two at Anubis?"

"Yeah You?"

"Yeah, BRILLIANT. Atleast im not on my own." He said. "By the way this is Olivia." Behind him was the dark haired girl

"Hi."She said.

"Hey" Both Maia and I said.

From behind me my dad said to Daniel"Have your mum and dad gona already?"

"No"he replied"They went to go see Victor and sign me in."

As my parents walked up the old staircase I heard my mum say"Victor?Is he still alive?"

The doorbell went and in came Ben, Kayden,Summer and Emmett with their parents.

"You guys are in Anubis House too?" Summer squealed, we nodded.

The doorbell went again and we saw Lexi.

"Yay, it's all the gang." Summer squealed again. Olivia looked a bit awkward.

"Don't call us 'gang'." Ben said leaving an awkward silence.

"Whatever." Maia eventually said. We all moved in to the living room waiting for the other 11 pupils to come. We couldn't go in our rooms yet. At last everyone arived. A small dark haired woman and a taller brunette woman walked in.

"Hello everyone, my name is Trudy."said the shorter one"And this is my neice. I'm your housemaid but my neice,Chloe, will help me out." Everyone nodded.

"Now rooms."She pulled out a peice of paper." Er downstairs:

Room 1: Kayden, Ben and Daniel

Room 2: Emmett,Dylan and Lucas

Room 3: Liam and William

Room 4: Ricky and Ryan

Upstairs:

Room 1: Kia, Olivia and Carmen

Room 2: Lexi and Summer

Room 3: Maia, Jennifer and Peyton

Room 4: Jamie and Laura"

"Yes"Kayden said.

"Calm down Ash!" I said

"Sorry but I have great roommates. Well, I hope Danny doesn't snore." He replied. I laughed with Danny and Ben.

We all left to got to our rooms. In our room there were three beds one on a sort of raised step and the other two oppisite below. It was bright blue.

"I think that before we pick our beds, we should introduce eachother." Said Maia.

"I agree, my name is Peyton-Gray, i love the colour green and I have two older sisters. I'm from Scotland." Peyton said. She had long, black hair and was about my height. She had green eyes. She was wearing turned up jeans and a striped long-sleeved top.

"I'm Maia Zara-Demi,my faveourite colour is beige,I am an only child and i've known Jen,Ash,Ben,Summer,Emmett,Daniel and all their siblings my whole life." She was wearing a pink tank top and flowery leggings.

"Im Jennifer, my faveourite colour is blue, I have older twin brother and sister, again ive known Maia and the rest of 'em my whole life." I said. I wore my converse, navy blue blouse and black leggings."Can I have the raised bed?"

Maia and Peyton nodded"Yes"

We settled in and went downstairs for dinner. Only Ben, Ash and Danny were there.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat next to Kayden. Maia was oppisite and sat next to Danny with Peyton next to her.

"Hey, you settling in?" Ash asked me.

"Yeah" I replied "I got the best bed!"

"Same, we tossed a coin."

"I just asked!"

A/N: I'm gonna stop the chapter there because it's really long already and the dinner scene can be the next chapter. Hoped you guys liked it. The next chater will be someone elses perspective, I promise! You would probably think that this chapter is really boring but it's only leading to the next chapter which introduces the new characters I created and gives you a bit more detail about the main characters.


	3. Chapter 3:Introductions

Kids Chapter 2 Intruductions

Second Chapter! Its gonna be half Maia and half Kayden perspective because I have done the whole last chapter in Jennifer's'. I know the last chapter was rubbish but I hope that this one is better. Review and comment please, I am always open to suggestions.

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own House of Anubis because otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Maia POV

_"Hey, you settling in?" Ash asked Jen_

_"Yeah" She replied "I got the best bed!"_

_"Same, we tossed a coin."_

_"I just asked!"_

_Flirters _I thought. At that point, Jamie and Laura came in sitting the oppisite end to us. Then, Summer,Lexi,Emmett,Dylan and Lucas came in. Summer sat next to Jennifer with Emmett,Dylan and Lucas while Lexi sat next to Peyton. Also, Ricky,Ryan,Liam,William,Kia,Olivia and Carmen walked Olivia and Carmen sat either side of Jamie and Laura while Ricky and Ryan sat next to Emmett and William and Liam sat oppisite. The table was full. Trudy then came out from the kitchen.

"Bedtime is ten o'clock, I serve food at 7:30am and leave for school at 8:15am and return at 3:45-4:00pm unless you have a sport or a club after school. Also I serve brilliant food. I am a housemaid,looking after pupils and such,I do not clean their rooms. That is your duty. The cellar and Victors' office are out of bounds. Now, before we get food, I want you to each stand up,say your name and then tell us a little bit about yourself." She said slowly and less perky until the end sentence.

Jamie stood up first."Well, my name is Jamie Anne Leeland, i'm from London and my faveourite colour is yellow because its a happy colour."She then stared at Kayden and said"And by the way, I always get what I want." She winked at him, he gave a nervous smile back. Her light brown hair was tied up in a high pony tail. She was wearing a pink croptop, jeans and a jean jacket.

Next Laura stood up"I'm Laura Kendall Edmunds and i'm originaly from essex but I moved to central London when I was two and met Jamie. We went to school together. My faveourite colour has got to be, erm, white because its not technicaly a colour."Laura was wearing a yellow sundress that went to above her knees. Her blonde hair was over one shoulder.

Peyton,Jennifer and I said what we had said to each other before in our rooms. Next Kia stood up wearing a floral skirt that went above her waist and a green shirt. "I'm Kia Amy Whitaker, my faveourite colour is silver because its shiny. I've lived near here all my life. I love wearing shirts with skirts and i'm really interested i fashion."

"I'm also really into fashion"Summer said standing up as if she was offended that someone else liked wore a pink top and a pink skirt."My name is Summer Faith Millington-Rush. I'm technicaly from Manchester. My faveourite colour is pink. I love acting and drama-"before she could carry on Ben said to Daniel "Yeah, we know." He sniggered.

"Shut up Be. Or should I say Ben-Wen!"

**(Okay, this is where it gets into some of the main characters' profiles so if you have heard enough about them in chapter one, skip a bit.)**

"Hey!" He said standing up."Anyway, my name is Ben. I don't have a faveourite colour but I do have a stupid,annoying,obnoxious twin brother and I have a little sister. I've known Kayden, Danny, Jenny, Summer, Maia, Emmett and Lexi all my life because our parents all knew each other and went to Anubis House."

"Who are your parents?"Trudy asked Ben.

"Er Fabian and Nina Rutter." He stated

"I remember them, who are yours?"She turned to the rest of us.

"Amber and KT Millington-Rush" said Summer and Emmett.

"Jerome and Joy Clarke." said Daniel

"Patricia and Eddie Miller" Jennifer said

"Alfie and Willow Lewis" I said

"Mick and Mara Campbell."said Lexi.

"Ahhhhh, they all married up. I miss them all, I think Victor even does." Trudy replied.

"Anyway my name is Liam Frank Barber."Liam stood up."I have two older brothers and a younger older brothers are in House of Ma'at. Like Ben I don't have a faveourite colour. I only know Ricky and Ryan from primary school. I don't yet have a real interest but I do like playing football. I'm from Dagenham, London"Liam had brown hair and tanned had a very London accent. He wore a polo shirt and jeans.

"I'm Ricky or Rick Harry Moon. I met Liam and Ryan at primary school. I like playing football with them.I am currently an only child but soon i'm gonna have a little half-brother or sister."He sat down straight away after that. He was wearing a checkered shirt and chinos. They showed off his tanned skin and dark brown hair.

"I'm Ryan, I have an older sister who is in House of Seth and an older sister who was in House of Geb. I guess you already know a bit about me from the other two." He sat down quickly too. He was also wearing a polo and had flat black hair and pale skin.

"I'm Lucas Tyler Niall Dean, I also have a twin brother, Dylan Micheal Novum Dean. We are pretty much the same in our interests. Twins run in the family and my dad,his brother and my mum were all in House of Menhit." Said Lucas. His brother stood up at his seemed quite shy. Lucas was wearing a plain red top and jeans. Dylan was wearing the same but a blue top instead of a red one.

A caramel coloured girl with dark hair stood up and said "I'm Carmen Marie Stevensons and i'm quite shy so I want to acctualy get to know you before I say anything." She was wearing a white jumper and a jean skirt.

"I'm Danny and I agree with Carmen, I don't want to talk to you without knowing you" He looked a lot like my Uncle Jerome but different. He sat down. He was wearing Manchester United shirt and Football shorts.

"I'm Lexi and I have a younger brother. My faveourite colour is probably lime green or maybe orange. I don't know. My mum and dad really want me to be a scientist or a doctor but I really want to be a journallist or an author." Her hair was tied up in a was wearing her white and blue shirt dress.

"I'm William Colin Hampshall. I play the drumsand I have four sisters. Two older than me and two younger. My older sisters are in Seker currently."His ginger hair was made to have a fringe. He had freckles on his wore jeans and a shirt.

Olivia was wearing checkered shorts and a green tank top."Hi, my name is Olivia Faye Chetney.I'm an only child and I live with my dad. Also, i'm from Scotland."

Kayden POV

"Right ," Trudy said after Olivia sat back down."That's everyone so I guess you can dig in!"

Trudy then brought out all different kinds of food. The group of 8 were talking together with Peyton while the rest of the boys and girls talked at the other end of the table.

"I don't really like the way Jamie stared at you when he said she could get anything she wanted or the way she is staring at you know." Jenny said to me.

"Who are you my sister?"I asked.

"No but i'm as good as. Look, you seemed really uncomfortable about it."

"Oh well, look i'm not that bothered about girls yet so back off unless you want me?" I said sarcasticaly.

"Gross, as if!"She exclaimed.

"So, what do you think of those four girls?"Ben spoke to the group.

"I bet atleast one will be really bitchy."Summer said

"Let's hope not because we are living with them for this year and possibly the rest of the school years."Jennifer replied.

I had to admit, although im not interested in girls yet, Jamie was pretty cute. Kia is too but Jamie is just,well,Jamie. She noticed me looking at her and smiled to me. I smiled back.

When everyone was finished we walked to our bedrooms.

A/N Phew, took ages to write 17 peoples' stuff even if they are short. Anyway the next chapter is what happens that night. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and enjoy the next one. Sorry again if it was rubbish but it's all leading up to the main plotline. Review, comment or just read!


	4. Chapter 4: The Cellar

Chapter 4 The cellar

A/N This chapter is going to be told from a few different perspectives and it's going to be about when the real Egyptian mysteries start

Kayden POV

When we got into our rooms, I had a little bit of an idea. Trudy said the cellar is out of bounds and im always up for a bit of snooping.

"Hey guys, do you fancy snooping around the celler later tonight?" I asked Ben and Danny.

"But its out of bounds."Danny pointed out.

"Exactly, it will be perfect."I replied.

"I'm up for it" said Ben

"Me too."Danny said.

"Great, shall we get anyone else in on this?"I asked

"What about Jenny?"Ben answered. Ben was the only person who called Jen:Jenny. I called her Jen or to annoy her Jenna. Most people called her Jen except a few people who call her Jennifer. When I said that I thought Jamie was cute, I guess Jen,Summer,Maia and Lexi are cute too but i'm incapable of thinking about them in any other way than family. It was surprising to find that none of us were gonna be traveling to school together.

"Yeah, good idea."Danny stopped my thoughts.

"I'll go up and ask her now."I got up and opened the door.

I went up the old staircase and knocked on the first door to my was Lexi who opened it.

"Hey, Kayden. What's up?"She questioned.

"Is Jen in this room?"

"No."She closed the door before I could ask which one she was in.I went to the door I knocked. Kia opened the door.

"Hi Kia is Jennifer in this room?"

"No she's not. Before you ask, I don't know which one she's in." She replied to which then she closed the door. I went to the door next to Kia's. I knocked for the third time. Jamie opened up.

"Oh Hi Kayden. I heard loads of people are calling you 'Ash', why?" She asked.

"Er, my middle name is Ashton. You can call me Ash if you like but is Jennifer in this room?" Jamie looked a tad offended when I said Jens' name.

"No. Bye Ash." She closed the door. I went to the last door and guessed what, I knocked. I had almost forgotten what I was going to ask when Maia opened the door.

"Hey Maia, is Jen in here?"

"Yeah"She opened the door fully so I could get into the room. Jen was lying on her bed listening to her ipod.

Jennifer POV

I climbed the stairs to my room. My feet were dragging for some reason. I opened the door and went face down onto my bed. I hadn't decorated my room yet but I had put 'JENNIFER' in the plastic light up letters above my bed. I was planning to unpack and decorate tomorow as ,of course, it was saturday tomorow.

Maia came in then with Peyton and sat on their own beds.

"I don't really like the look of those 4 girls."Peyton said.

"Neither."I agreed."I'm gonna listen to my ipod if that's okay, if you ask me something i'm not blanking you."

They both nodded in agreement and went back to chatting.

About five songs later I felt someone shake my shoulders.

Kayden POV

I went over to where Jen was laying and shooke**(I think thats how you spell it!) **her shoulders. Her eyes pulled her headphones off and sat up.

"Can I ask you something?"I nodded and followed me out of her bedroom. "Me,Ben and Danny were wondering if you would like to snoop around the cellar with us and possibly upstairs in the attic.

"Yeah, i'd love to!"She exclaimed."When?"

"After 10, we will come and get you. Be ready for then,okay?"

"Yep, see you then."

She went back into her room and I went back to my own.

Benjamin POV

Kayden came back after a bit and nodded to say she had agreed. Me and Danny had just talked about stuff like our old schools before Ash had come back.

At that point a booming voice shouted:"It is 10 o'clock, you have 5 minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pindrop!"Then there was the sound of a pin hitting the floor, my mum and dad had told me about that.

About five minutes later we were on the move. We snuck past Victors' office and into Jennys' room. She was sitting on her bed in leggings, a black top, a leather jacket and converse.

"Come on,Jen." Kayden whispered. She tiptoed across the room to the door and closed it behind herself quietly. We went down the stairs and in front of the dirty,white cellar door.

"How are we gonna get in? It's locked."Danny pointed out.

That's when Jenny stepped forward and said"Thank God you have me."She pulled a pin from her hair and twiddled it around in the lock until it unlocked. She pushed the door open. Kayden pushed to the front of us and looked back before he stepped down the small staircase.

Daniel POV

The cellar was really creepy. It had cobwebs and spiderwebs everywhere and bugs in corners. The dust was in the air. Books on the shelf had not been touched for years and on the desk infront of us, there were chemicals and test tubes.

Jen was the first to move. She went to the old wood bookcase. She dusted some of the cobwebs away."All the books are on Eygpt,Eygptian Gods and Godesses and Eygptian Mthology." She said reading the titles. Kayden then moved to her side and took the book with a sort of eye design, similar to the one on staircase.

Kayden read underneath the symbol "The symbol on the front on this book is called the eye of Horus."He was trying to open it but it would't budge"It won't open"He was about to put the book back but Ben stopped him.

"Hey one second."Ben pulled something from his back was a locket, an eye shape like the one on the book. He took the book from Ash and aligned them.

Suddenly there was a light and the book opened.

"Whoa what is that?"Jen asked.

"Something Dad gave to me,"Ben stated"He said 'just in case' nothing else."

"Why did you get it and not me?"Kayden looked offended.

"Probably because i'm more responsible and wouldn't lose it."

"Fair enough" Kaydens' expression softened a bit.

Jen took the book from Kayden"It says something here:

'Horus was the ancient Egyptian god with a falcon with two eyes. His right eye was the sun, Ra. According to myths the right eye was a symbol of protection, royal power and good health. Set, Horus' uncle tore Horus' eye out because they were rivalling for the throne. However, the god Thoth created a brand new eye and that is the eye of Horus. The new eye was then made the symbol of strength, victory and seeing. (Seeing means the art to see visions) Together The Eye Of Horus and The Eye Of Ra make the Hora(Derived from Horus and Ra). The Hora is an Egyptian myth that can be used for either god or evil.'

That must be the eye of Horus."

"Or it could be the Eye of Ra it doesn't describe them."Ben stated.

"Well it says something about that here:

_'The eye of Horus is a pointed oval with two circles inside each other. The outer circle is black, the second is silver and inside the second circle is a stone. Horus. It is red. The eye of Ra is the same except inside the second cirlce is a blue stone,Ra. The reason for this is to confuse the wearer as red is usualy accosiated with Ra and blue with Horus.'"_

"That's deffinitely Horus" I said.

"Yep. Guys, I'm gonna take this back to my room. Ben you keep the eye. We get out of here but we can go up to the attic if you like" Jen suggested.

"I agree, let's go." Kayden replied.

A/N: The next part in the next chapter, obviously. Please tell me if this is turning to rubbish!


	5. Chapter 5:The Attic

Chapter 5

I have put a lot of chapters today because:

a)chapter 3 wasn't really a story

b)this chapter carries straight on from the one before with the exception of like 2-3 minutes.

Same disclaimer- I wouldn't be here if I owned House Of Anubis

Jennifer POV

I put the book in my top draw under various things. I will probably move it when I redecorate.I came out and the boys were waiting outside the attic for me to open it with my pin. I did so and I walked up the stairs first. The room was big and dusty, much like the cellar but it seemed worse.

"Guy's, we need to search."I stated. They grunted but started clearing boxes anyway. Eventually Kayden found it. I instantly ran to the corner of the room to an eye that looked like the eye of Horus. Ben folowed with the locket. I took it and placed it over the eye.

It opened but instead of a room like we thought it would be, it was a hole in wall. It was carved into a box shape. Inside were 8 hooks. On each hook was a round flat madallion. Each madallion had a different shape on it. All the shapes looked Egyptian in some way. Kayden reached for one and tried to pick it up.

"Cool."As he touched it, it glowed but he dropped it immediately."OOOOWWW"

"Keep your voice down!"I shushed"What happened?" he held out his hand to show the burn marks.

"Oh my gosh!"I exclaimed. At that point, Ben reached for the same medallion. He picked it up with ease.

"It didn't burn me"Ben gloated, as if proud he hadn't burnt his fingers.

"Let me have a go" Danny said. He took the one Ben was holding and like Kayden dropped it leaving the same burn marks."Aaah."As I tried to grab it, Kayden stopped me.

"You'll burn yourself!" I didn't answer. Instead I took off my jackets and wrapped it round the gold meddallion

"See, it's fine in leather."I said"What about the other ones, do you think Ben is 'immune' to the other ones?"

Ben reached for another one but as Kayden and Danny had,he dropped it in agony."No, it might only be that one." We nodded in agreement as I picked up the other one on the floor with my jacket.

"Do you think you could carry all 8 of them in your jacket?"Kayden asked

"Probably. Yeah,why?"I questioned.

"I think should take them all."Again we all agreed. We ended up using my jacket sleeves to put them in the pockets or wrap the leather around the medallions.

"We should go" We all exited the atic. We agreed I would keep them in my room.I decided I would place them with the book in my top draw. I went back to my room and slept.

The next morning

Kayden POV

BRILLIANT, first Day of school! Cant wait!

NOT

I get dressed and and go to the kitchen table. Only Ben, Danny and Jen are there.I sit next to Jen.

"Okay, we need to find out why your dad gave you the amulet and what the madallions are for." Jen said quitely. Everyone nodded just as Jamie and Laura came in. Jamie sat next to me and Laura sat next to her.

Breakfast was quite quiet because everyone was nervous for school. Being new year 7s** (I am British so I don't know what grade/class an 11/12 year old would be)**is not easy.

School acctualy wasn't that bad. I sat next to either Jen or Ben in lessons and in PE my partner is Danny. Jens' partner is Maia which is a shame for Jen because Jen is a fast runner and is acctualy quite good at sports but oh well it was her choice to go with Maia, the clutz.

Me,Ben,Danny and Jen walked back to Anubis house together.

"Guys, I have a question?"She said to us nodded. "Good. The thing is. All these medallions and eyes of gods and stuff is all egyptian and it feels kind of familiar so in geography i was racking my brain for anything that was remotely egyptian and I remembered a story my mum used to tell me. She used to call it 'Egypt in England'. It was about a girl, an american girl, who moved to england to go to a boarding school."All three of us had interested faces."So anyway she realizes she is taking the place of a girl who suddenly left. Without a trace and her roommate is distraught. She meets loads of new friends. She had a necklace thing that her Gran gave her and she decided to investigate. Also along the way-"

That's when Ben took over"She met a boy who was a genius with egyptian and he helped her. Then again along the way another girl joined. Not particularly bright but had good instincts and was veyr brave and loyal. Together they formed a group-" That's when Danny realized where it was going.

"Sibuna!"He continued,"Soon, along with a stubborn red-head and cocky dark-skinned boy they realized that the missing girl was supposedly the 'chosen one' because she was born july 7th. They worked together to find the cup and unlock the clues but the secret society had the missing girl and wanted her assemble the cup but she couldn't because-" Then I remembered.

"Her birthday was the same as the american girl but the american girl was born 7am and the missing one was born 7pm, 7am was the true 7th hour so the true chosen one was the american."I finished"Wow, I can't beleive I remember it all. Even the rest of it with the osirian and stuff."

"Exactly, all of our parents told us the same story because they were the story. It makes sense. My mum was the stubborn one, my dad was the osirian, Nina was the american,Fabian was the egyptian nerd and Joy was the missing one. I think also Jerome was a descendant. KT was the granddaughter. Amber was the brave and loyal Sibuna member while Alfie was one of the original five too. It all makes sense!" She exclaimed."We can follow in our parents' foot steps. That's why I think we should be the new Sibuna."

"We are not even solving egyptian stuff."Ben stated

"We are, the amulets!Duh!"

"I'm in."I said plainly.

"Same."Said Ben

"Why not?"Danny said.

We all placed out right hands over our right eyes and said:"Sibuna!"

A/N Sibuna reformed! Yayyyyyyyy! Okay, I think you can guess why there is 8 amulets but Summer and Emmett are adopted, so what could that mean? Could another two housemates be beholders of their own amulets or will it somehow be Summer and Emmett? Oooooh mystery!


	6. Chapter 6:The Nightmare or a Vision?

Kids chapter 4 The nightmare.

Yay!Sinuna is reformed! Okay not really much to say! Except, of course, enjoy!

Same disclaimer!

Jennifer POV

_**In the circular room everything was dark and cold. My face was dusted with dirt and grime. In my hand I had an artifact, an old relic with the eye of Ra on it. I could taste metal and electircity in my mouth,like battery.I was staring into nothing at this point until a booming voice came"You can't run."**_

_**Before I could run, the words:"I don't plan on doing so!"came out of my mouth. Then the voice roared with laughter.**_

_**"Okay fair enough but hand me the relic or I shall take it by force. I have your friends." In the circular room, faces stepped into the light. My friends were being held by 'invisible' people. Kayden had a knife to his throat,**_

_**"Don't do it" he screamed. The knife dug in deeper. For a second I realised that it didn't look like any of my friends. Older but strangely familiar as if I had seen them before like this.**_

_**"You can't do this, you know who I am!"I screamed. I didn't know who I was!**_

_**"I can't do anything to you but I can to your friends!"Said the booming voice.**_

_**My eyes turned to Kayden who had a wide-eyed look on his face. The knife slit his throat but before the blood trickled and I could scream I remembered where I was.**_

"Jen, are you okay?"Came Peytons' voice, my eyes opened to see that the whole house including Trudy and Victor were around my bed.

"Okay, this is goona sound like i'm in a film but what happened?"I replied a little embarassed by my response.

"We heard you screaming in the night shouting things like 'No!' and 'you can't do this','you know who I am!'and once you even shouted Kayden." said Kia

My face fell into my hands"Really? Ughh, I even know why." I said through my hands.

"Why?"asked Trudy.

"Before I tell you, I really need to speak to my dad." I stated.

"Okay."Victor said before he went out of my room and brought back the landline dialed my parents' home number. My dad picked up.

"Hello?"He said sleepily.

"Mr Miller" Victor boomed.

"Victor!"Dad exclaimed,"To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Your daughter."He simply said before handing me the phone.

"Hi Dad."I said

"Why is Victor calling me at 2 o'clock in the morning?"He asked"Have you been bad?"

"No, I had a nightmare and I have a question."

"Shoot."

"One second,"I turned to everyone else"Guys can you go while I talk to my dad."Everyone left except Victor, Kayden, Ben and Danny."Thanks anyway, when were you planning on telling me you were the Osirian?" To this my dad paused and Victor gaped at the fact that I knew this information.

"What? How?"

"Mum used to tell me stories of Anubis and I fitted them all togther. She never thought I would remember but the nightmare, I think it was a vision."

"Did it feel sorta real, like you could touch it? Like you didn't know what you were doing but you did? All the way through did you taste battery?"

"Yes to all of them."

"Yeah you had a vision. What was it about?" I told him all the details of my 'vision' ."Oh God, that's bad!"

"You think. You try being there when your scared for your life but you don't know why!"

"Hey, I have."My dad said defensively."Look, you said you all looked older,how much older?"

"Maybe, 14 or 15."

"Right..."There was a long pause

"Dad?What should I do?"I asked

""I really don't know." He finished.

A/N: Sorry it was short but I don't really know what to do after this. PR7P T87P 87T3P 8t7 ty 2u6piu 2 6 873 P vcp713 8PG8 7 lsiujeb HLWAEIURB; AIUEY TYU ay alsrgh heiau euryv64uj4 h84uh 7777777777 76t 75 ugpb yrut u 8 75 6565 656 9 545 32 fpi gr tu DJB FIj JDHUYUGUYG HHFHGHGh

I'm sure i'll think of something but for know, adios. Review, Comment or Just Read!


	7. Chapter 7:Desendant or Not?

Chapter 6

I have found a sort of plotline for this chapter. Sorry if it's rubbish. I have an early case of writers' block that can only be cured by inspiration!

Kayden POV

Everyone was told not to tell so no one did. Jen still felt really embarrassed by it though. Jamie and Kia were still teasing her about it but like always, she didn't care. In the end, the whole school found out but instead of her being treated as a baby, she was treated as the the kind person who looked out for her friend, even in her dreams. I was kind of flattered but she has always cared for me and the others and I, her.

We decided a few days later to go back up to the attic and down to the cellar to maybe find a book explaining what the amulets were. I had my own theory about why there was 8, that i'm sure the others thought to. We are the desendants but the only loop hole is that Summer and Emmett are not.

We started this time in the attic. It was Sunday. Trudy was out getting shopping in and the other housemates were doing their own thing. We hadn't seen Chloe in a while but apparently she was with Victor at the school, doing something. So, basically, there was no one to stop us. Jen again opened the door with her hair-pin thing. Instead of going to where we had found the amulets, we searched the bookcases and shelves for anything that would tell us about the amulets.

"Guys, I know we probably have the same theory of why there is 8 amulets but do you think that it includes Summer and Emmett, I mean, they were adopted?" Danny asked. Up until then, no one had talked.

"I'm not sure becasue it depends on whether it is direct desendants like us, theoreticaly of course if our theory is correct." Jen replied. I would normally hear that rubbish from Ben but Jen is really serious about this.

"Hmmmm, I agree, it depends but maybe if we find something on the amulets then maybe we will find something about the 'rules' of them." Ben said. We nodded in agreement. I eventually came across a shelf that had books on ancient egyptian artefacts. The first was about the Hora amulets. Before I told the others i wanted to make sure it was about the right thing.

It didn't have an eye of Horus lock. The first page I read said:

"The Hora amulets, also known as the Desendants' medallions, were created by Ra so that whenever Apep, Ra's enemy came back the 8 desendants of the 'Great Ones' could fight him together. The 'Great Ones' were predicted to be the ones exposed to Myths in the modern world, they were to fight evil against Egyptian threats. Their Desendants were supposed to carry on that tradition. The amulets would only make themselves when the near time was right and when the true Desendants were close"

_Whoa_ I thought. I read on:

"The true Desendants were supposed to not necessarily be the direct Desendants(although some are) but the children that the 'Great Ones' loved truely and adored. For example, if the 'Great Ones' did not have their own children but loved them a lot and adored their very souls then these children could possibly be the Desendants."

That's when I decided to tell the others. "Guys, listen to this." I read out the same two passages to the others.

"So, Summer and Emmett could acctualy be desendants?"Jen questioned after I had finished reciting the passages.

"Yeah, I think so." I replied.

A/N Sorry it's short but I'm acctualy proud of this story because I wanted to make it authentic, so I wrote both passages in this and the two other passages about the eye of horus. This also helps in the rest of the story, I think. Review, Comment or just Read.


	8. Chapter 8:Secret Society?

Chapter 7

I have cured my early case of writers block by planning the whole story, so now i'm not writing blind(if you know what I mean.) So this is still about the Sibuna stuff but it also has a bit of drama in it between Kayden and Jennifer and this is where Summer and Emmett star, a bit atleast.

Disclaimer- If I owned House Of Anubis, Peddie would not have broken up the first place and Mara would not have tried to embarrass Jerome in the play (even if it did backfire) but then again i love it anyway

Jennifer's POV

It was halfway through Nnovember now, which meant it was getting colder. It was also getting closer to christmas which I'm going to spend with mum and dad. We haven't talked about the amulets for about 2 weeks, only becasue we haven't found anything else yet.

It was another Sunday at Anubis House. I was in my room with Maia and Peyton talking about the History essay we had about Henry 8th. We all found it easy but we were talking about what Kayden and Emmett were going to write because everyone knows they aren't the brightest in History or any Humanities(Meaning Geography, History, Skills for Life and RE). That's when Trudy called dinner.

At the table, we sat where we usually sat. We all started talking about the school sports try outs and the openings of school next week.

"I'm going out for football." Kayden stated.

"I'm not going out for sports."Said Summer"I'm going to do fashion and textiles."

"We know, I'm not doing any sports either because I want to do Science and Maths with Art clubs." Ben was reading his physics book.

"Typical, I'm going for girls' football, rugby, athletics, cross-country,netball and cricket. And then, if I have enough time to, Music, Art, Drama and English Literature clubs." I replied.

"Are you sure you can do all of those?"Danny asked, I nodded."I'm going out for football with Kayden and then do Egyptian Mythology as a club." Ben, Kayden and I shared a smile becasue we knew why while the others just thought he was interested.

Maia had decided to do Astronomy, Peyton decided to do Maths with Art with Ben and Emmett also decided to do football. Lexi didn't want to do anything other than Dance so she chose, modern dance, dance history and drama.

"Summer please could you pass me the juice?"Jamie asked suddenly, she had never talked to Summer before.

"Er, sure."She placed it in front of Jamie nervously. Lately, Jamie had gained the reputation of the cool, popular girl. I'm not sure you would call her a mean girl.

"Acctualy, I don't want but I do want to know about your family." She questioned. This drew my attention, why did she want to know? Uh oh, she has probably found out that Summer and Emmett are adopted. Maybe she would be a mean girl if she used it against them or as blackmail."Are you adopted?" I threw her a warning look which she pretended she hadn't seen.

"Yeah, why?"Summer said cautiously. Summer stayed standing.

"Why?"

"Amber and KT obviously can't have kids."

"Oh, so you have two mums? Right, does that mean your real mum, left you on the side of the road or something?" Jamie was pushing Summers' limits and mine. Summers' hands balled up into fists. Ben, Kyden and Danny then stood up. Then so did Kia.

"My mum and dad died in a car accident." Summer stated. I stood.

"Okay, calm down." I decided to stop this before it got out of hand. I pointed at Jamie"You're annoying me and you are annoying her too so stop before I stop you myself."

"She was just wondering." Kayden defended her. I turned and lifted my eyebrows because I can't raise only one.

"What? You can see she is making her sad and angry." I wanted to slap him.

"Yeah but it's not like it's that bad." He looked past me and smiled at Jamie. I rolled my eyes, mostly out of annoyance.

"You think that it's oky for her to annoy one of your best friend's?" I asked solemly.

"No but-"

"Exactly, so don't defend her." I almost shouted. Emmett stood up and lead his sister, along with Lex and Maia, out of the dinner room.

"I wasn't-"

"Yes, you were." I didn't want him to give me another reason to kick him so I then left and folowed Summer. When I reached them, Summer was in a flood of tears.

"Just ignore her. And Kayden for that matter." I said as I closed the door. I spent atleast an hour in there.

Eventually I was let out to my room. Ben came in about 2 minutes later with the book in his hand.

"I think I have found something, it says here:

"As well as Desendants there is a secret society that will try and stop them. The secret society is made up of people who want to destroy the world. They are the ones that will atempt to raise Apep."

"Oh crap, if we are doing this thing, are we going to have to stop them too?" I asked

"Probably." I groaned.

A/N Uh Oh, it's not the first time Kayden and Jen have fought but do you think it was worth it, Jen shouting at him? Or was he just being resonable? Who knows?(Except for me of course)

Review, Comment or Just Read!


	9. Chapter 9:Maia

Chapter 9:Maia

Heyy, this chapter is about Maia joining Sibuna! Yayyyy!

Anyway...

same disclaimer as always

Ben POV

We sat in the centre floor of our room staring at the amulets hoping to get some sort of idea what they were and what they do. We hadn't found anything about why I was 'imune' to one of them and not them all.

"What if each of us is 'imune' to one each?"Jen wondered curiously

"It's possible."Danny replied. At that point there was a knock on the door. We shoved anything under the bed.

"Who is it?"Kayden called

"It's me Maia. I wondering if Jen was here." She said through the door.

"Er... no she's not." I replied

"Are you sure? You've been spending an awful lot of time with her." She questioned.

"I think we'd know if there was a Yacker in our room." Kayden said. At that point Jen slapped jis leg quite loudly.

"Yeah she is, I heard her slap you." She pushed the door open and saw us.

"Hey?"Jen said uneasily. Then she turned to Kayden "You called me Yacker!"

"Yeah because that's what you are! Just like your mum used to be!" He retorted.

" we lied Maia!"She apoligised.

"Why have you been so secretive?"

"Sit down." Jen told her. "Well..." We literaly told her everything that had happened so far. From sneaking out, to finding the medallions to now.

"Well I can help!" She said once we had finished. She reached for the book and started flicking through it. "Here, it says something about a ritual that can only be performed on a lunar eclipse. The ritual is to awaken Apep,also spelled Apophis,is the evil serpent of the Underworld, enemy of Ra and formed from a length of Neith's spit during her creation of the world. When he is awakened, he will destroy the world if he is not stopped." She looked up at us then."If this is real then so is this myth and ritual stuff right?" We just nodded.

A/N It's short but Sibuna has a new member! Yayy!

As always: Review, Comment or Just Read!


	10. Chapter 10:Sibuna Ritual

Chapter 9

It has come to my attention that I use the word 'Rubbish' too much so I will try not to use it much more!

This chapter is about the Sibuna ritual.

Same disclaimer!

Jennifer POV

It was a normal Sunday afternoon. Tomorow was the 1st of December. I am still really annoyed with Kayden because he defended Jamie, he hasn't said sorry for it so i'm still going to be mad at until he does. We were in Maia and I's room talking to eachother when a thought popped into my head.

"Guys, if we are the new Sibuna, don't we have to do the ritual?" I asked them.

"Yeah, could we do it today?"Maia asked

"Yeah!"

We walked to the woods trying to find the clearing. We had already picked what to burn. Kayden picked his second favourite pair of lucky football socks, he was careful not to pick his first favourite pair. Ben picked a picture of him and his family after he one his first science competion when he was 6. Danny picked a picture he had drawn of his parents. I didn't want him to burn it because it was brilliant but he said he could always draw another. Maia picked her first map of the solar system. I couldn't decide but then I found the perfect thing, a friendship braclet Kayden had made for me when we were 5. I wear it all the time, if I have it on my right wrist, it's good luck. On the other wrist, it is bad I said I was going to burn it, he protested but I said 'I may hate you right now but I love this and so by burning it, it shows how serious I am about this doesn't it?" I sort of shouted it at him. He didn't say anything after that.

I found the tree my mum used to talk about. I knew it was that tree becasue it was sort of a Sibuna tradition to calve your name into the tree. I saw all the past Sibuna members' names calved in so before we did our own ceremony, I calved our names into the tree. It wasn't that cold but you could tell it was getting colder. It was currently 7 degrees but tomorow it was supposed to be -3 and then getting colder towards christmas. We all knew that this was going to be tense.

I didn't really know how it went so, I made it up a bit. We lit the fire.

"Danny first." I said, he nodded. "Daniel Jonothan Clarke, do you accept all the burdens of being a Sibuna member? Will you protect your other Sibuna members 'til the ends of the earth? You keep all Sibuna secrets? Will you never tell anyone about Sibuna and what we discover, unless of course, like Maia we let them join?"

"I will." He stated and threw the picture into the fire.

"Maia next." I continued. She stepped forward."Maia Zara-Demi Lewis, do you accept all the burdens of being a Sibuna member? Will you protect your other Sibuna members 'til the ends of the earth? You keep all Sibuna secrets? Will you never tell anyone about Sibuna and what we discover, unless of course, like you we let them join?"

"I will."She threw the rolled up solar system into the fire.

"Ben James Rutter, do you accept all the burdens of being a Sibuna member? Will you protect your other Sibuna members 'til the ends of the earth? You keep all Sibuna secrets? Will you never tell anyone about Sibuna and what we discover, unless of course, like Maia we let them join?"

"Kayden." I said coldly. He glared at me and stepped forward."Kayden Ashton Rutter, do you accept all the burdens of being a Sibuna member? Will you protect your other Sibuna members 'til the ends of the earth? You keep all Sibuna secrets? Will you never tell anyone about Sibuna and what we discover, unless of course, like Maia we let them join?"

"I will." He threw the socks into the fire.

"Me, can someone help me out?" Ben nodded.

"Jennifer Caitlin Miller, do you accept all the burdens of being a Sibuna member? Will you protect your other Sibuna members 'til the ends of the earth? You keep all Sibuna secrets? Will you never tell anyone about Sibuna and what we discover, unless of course, like Maia we let them join?"

I let a few tears from my eyes as I said "I will" and threw the bracelet into the fire. "There, we're done." Maia walked up to me and hugged me, she knew what the bracelet meant something to me.

"Yeah."Ben replied. I'm pretty sure Kayden was unhappy about it but was being too manly to say something. I'm sure he was angry at me for throwing it in but i'm also annoyed with him. "Let's go, it's probably dinner."

We all placed our right hands over our right eyes and said "SIBUNA!"

Kayden POV

_"SIBUNA!"_

I can't believe she threw it in. She knew I gave it to her becasue I cared and I loved it. It was one of the only times I acctualy went soft.

A/N Poor Kayden. Ooh well! I sound so insensitive, LOL!

Review, Comment Or Just Read!


	11. Chapter 11:Home for a while

It's almost Christmas for the kids gang! They get to go home for a while. Read for what happens!

I think i'm going to stop with the disclaimers becasue you all know I don't own HOA. Duh!

Maia POV

ALMOST CHRISTMAS!

School ended December 18th but we are leaving today, which is the 21st. No idea why we couldn't leave on the 18th. Maybe it was becasue the school wanted to stop us being abducted by aliens who wanted to make a deal for all the children in the school but the school would get sued so they didn't.

Did I mention, I'm a tad crazy? I believe in the supernatural and aliens.

Anyway, everyone was saying goodbye to eachother. I couldn't wait for christmas!

At Home

I dragged my suitcase out the boot of the car. I wearing loads of woolen clothes and stuff like a hat and scarf. Eddie and Patricia dropped me off outside the house I waved bye and went to the door and rung the doorbell. Dad opened the door.

"Maia!" He screeched.

"Dad!"I saw mum behind him "Mum!"

"Alfie, let her breathe. How was school?" Mum asked me. We started walking towards the sofa.

"Amazballs! I'm not joking!" I exclaimed

"Good, what happened.?"

"Oh, nothing much."I mused. I wanted to say: _Well we found loads of egyptian myths and stuff and we are currently solving a few mysteries. I'm now in a reformed version of Sibuna with Jen,Danny,Kayden and Ben!_

"Well you tell us all about it later, go upstairs and unpack. By the way, we are going to Eddie and Patricias' house for christmas." Dad called up the stairs. Oour house was sort of like a lodge. It was made mostly out of wood and felt very homey.

Jennifer POV

I waved to Maia and we drove home. I was sitting in between Ryder and Abby who were both looking out different windows becasue they were mad at eachother for some reason. Something must have happened.

"You do realise you live in the same house and guess what, you're brother and sister so you can't give eachother the silent treatment for the rest of your lives."I said sarcasticaly to them.

"We can." Abby stated.

"Oh come on. Acctualy, I'm gonna be that guy on TV, what's his face. Oh yeah, Jeremy Kyle. So tell me your problems." I had pretended to be Jeremy before quite a lot when my friends were in fights and I really liked it.

"Well, that mongrel, stole my laptop from Nut and then when Ii found out, he gave it back to me in two peices." Abby said coldly. "So tell the idiot, I hate him."

"She said you're an idiot and a mongrel and she hates you, probably for life."I repeated innocently.I'm loving this.

"Tell Dipstick over there I didn't break it, Jimmy did." He plainly stated.

"He called you a Dipstick and then said Jimmy did it." I matched the same innocent tone I had done before.

"Tell him, he shouldn't have taken it anyway and he's a Dumbo." I noticed mum and dad laughing in the front of the car but obviously the 'babies' hadn't noticed due to the lack of observation between them.

"She called you a Dumbo and said you shouldn't have taken it in the first place." I again repeated.

"Tell her, she shouldn't have left it out and easy to pinch. Moron." He said disgusted

"He said-" I started but AJ cut me off

"I know what he said Cait." She retorted. I started sniggering to myself only then for Ryder to slap my leg, not hard though. I then looked down at my blue blouse and black skinny jeans, pretending to be interested.

At Home

"So how was school?" My mum asked me once I had unpacked and Ryder and AJ had gone upstairs to argue even more. We still could hear them.

"It was sooooooo cool!" I almost wailed. Dad had told me before that mum was oblivious to the phone call earlier in the year.

"Good, did you make any friends?"

"Well since everyone was there at Anubis I had 7 friends already but then I roomed with Maia and my new friend Peyton." I reported.

"Any boys?"My Dad interupted.

"Yes there was boys but none that i'm interested in."

"Good!" He stood up from the couch and then said "Everyone is coming over for christmas by the way."

"Yay!"

A/N I'm going to do the acctual christmas next chapter before this ne gets too long!

Review,Comment Or Just Read.


	12. Chapter 12:Christmas-ish

Christmas Part 2

Here is christmas and I'm going to do some in the adults' perspectives! Bit of Peddie near the end!

Eddie POV

Everyone arrived on time. 11:42. Patricia was in kitchen finishing dinner while talking to the other 'women'. The rest of us men were sitting in the lounge with all the kids. They were all crouded round the TV watching the Muppets christmas special of 'A Chritmas Carol' re-run. Even Ryder and Abby who were still fighting. Jenny had her iphone 6 at the ready. When we went phone shopping, I offered to buy her a blackberry but she has something against them. She was ready for the email of the school sports teams. They got them on christmas so then the teams would have the reast of the academic year and the first 4 months of the next year.

At that moment my beautiful wife came into the lounge and said" Dinner is finaly ready!"

The kids paused the TV and ran to the Dinning room which was set for us all beautifully. Because we had so much to do yesturday and today, we decided to open presents tomorow. Everyone sat and the chatter started again but before thye could get too deep in conversation Patricia and I stood up.

"Everyone, we have an anouncement." Patricia anouncement. "I am pregnant again."

There was a pause but then everyone cheered for us. Then Mick and Mara stood up.

"Is it a good time to mention that we are too?" Mick asked.

"When are they due?" Nina asked.

"July 7th." Of course, we knew what that meant and possibly Jen but the rest of the children did not. Nnina and Joy gave me a knowing look.

"August 3rd." Mick interupted my thoughts.

"Congratulations" Erupted from Jen. Another load of cheering.

Jennifer POV

After everyone tucked in, I felt a vibration at the table. So did the others becasue they all stared at me then the phone. I picked it up cautiously and typed in my passcode,1108(my birthday) into the phone and tapped on mail. It came up.

I cleared my throat and read out:

"I'm just going to read the teams, not the goes:

Ryder-Football,Basketball and Cricket and Club DT

Abby-Netball and Art, Drama, Dance, Music and Textiles

Kayden-Football and coach wants you for Rugby even if you didn't try out

Ben-Science and Maths with Art

Danny-Football and Egyptian Mythology

Emmett-Football and coach wants you for cricket

Summer- Fashion and Textiles

Maia-Asronomy

Lexi-Modern dance, Dance history and Drama/Dance

And me-Girls' football, rugby, athletics, cross-country,netball and cricket and Music, Art, Drama and English Literature clubs.

It seems everyone got what they wanted!" I finished. When I finished there was a sigh of relief. Then I realised something.

"Ben, if I have all these sports, will I have enough time for Sibuna?"I whispered to Ben

"Probably, even if we have to schedule around it, we will." He replied

"Thanks." I turned back to my phone to see the schedule.

Phew, I have all the clubs in lunch for 45 minutes then that leaves like 20 minutes for lunch. Monday, cross-country for an hour. Rugby for an hour on Tuesday after for an hour on Thursday. Athletics was on my Monday free-period. Netball was only 30 minutes like cricket and came one after the other on my Tuesday free-period. This meant out of my 7 free-periods a week, I had 5 left and nothing after school on Wednesday and Friday. As well as the weekend.

Patricia POV

I had complments the whole day for the food. We had lots of fun exchanging presents and watching christmas specials of different shows. Everyone watched the special Doctor Who episode when Matt Smith left. Sad, oh well.

Jerome and Joy were the last to leave at 11pm. We sent the kids to better so we could clean up. When Eddie was washing the dished I crept up to him and snaked my arms around his waist. He stopped washing and turned to face me.

"It was great tonight."Eddie complemented.

"Thanks." I pulled his head down and kissed him with the same passion I have felt since our first kiss. I pulled away "I love you."

"Love you too." The he kissed me again and down my neck."Washing the dishes can wait til tomorow." He said as he picked me up bridal style. I smiled at him and he smiled back. As he carried me to the stairs I kicked off my heels. I was wearing a black and beige dress with nude tights. It was mainly black with a thick beige stripe vertically down the middle. It was quite tight but enough to move in while he carried me up to our room. I took the purple paper hat off his head and put it on my own. He threw me on the bed and jumped on himself.

I'm going to leave the rest to your own imagination.

A/N It was a bit pointless but it did have Peddie at the end. Yayyyyyy!

Review, Comment Or Just Read!


	13. Chapter 13:Next Lunar Eclipse Is

Back at Anubis house again! The kids back into finding new mysteries! Yayy! BTW was Peddie alright in the last chapter?

Disclaimer Blah Blah Blah!

Lexi POV

We entered Anubis house again to see everyone already there. I turned to my mum and dad and said goodbye. I was nervous for tomorow becasue it's my first modern dance class after school. I love to do dance and all the people I have performed to, mum, dad and my 'Aunts','Uncles' and 'Cousins', have said I was amazing. Even Kayden who always says it straight. I guess you could say that he doesn't lie.

We all settled straight back in and carried on as normal, no big celebration that we were all home or anything just get ready for school tomorow and sleep today.

School went by in a breeze. In Art I was put with Jen to do our project which we were both happy about because I can't draw but I can write a report while she can do the oppisite meaning she is going to do the artwork based on Monet while I write about the way he uses colour and what he is trying to express.

After Geography was my first Dance class. I walked into the studio to see about 10 other boys and girls from my year already in there. I walked to the wall and put my bag down. Then a teenager,probably in year 10 or 11 came over to me.

"Hi, I'm Rachel and I will be taking this class for the rest of the year and next year." She said

"Hey, I'm Lexi."I replied

"Over there are some more year 7s so you can talk to them for a while." I nodded and walked towards the corner she had pointed towards. Over there, I was seen by a small,blonde girl with wasn't in the main group she was a little outside of it and standing alone so I decided to walk to her.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I'm really nervous and shy so please be nice." She whispered.

"So am I. I'm Lexi by the way." I whispered back

"Why are you talking to me?"She asked in a hush voice "The reason I'm not talking to them is becasue I'm not cool enough."

"Neither am I and I like to make friends who are similar to me." I replied trying to sound friendly. She blushed a tad.

"Freind?" I nodded and she way she held herself reminded me of a hamster but I don't have a perfect standing postion either and I'm alright at dance so maybe she will be a surprise.

We talked for a bit while other student came. The last person to come was a ginger boy with a thin build. The big group scoffed at him as he walked past so I decided to be nice to him like I had with Amy."Hi I'm Lexi."

"Hi, I'm Matt." I basically had the same talk with him that I had with Amy. Then I introduced them to eachother. We talked for a while before class started. I acctualy felt at home for once. I could talk to Matt and Amy about Dance properly. When I talk to Jen about it she never fully understands it, I mean she is athletic but she isn't a dancer. Matt and Amy were also taking Drama and History of Dance with me. I had made some nice friends.

Maia POV

Lexi left for her dance class looking very nervous. I walked down to Ben, Kayden and Dannys' room where they and Jen were with my laptop open on a Astronomy page. I opened the door and sat on Dannys' bed.

"Guys, listen to this i found when I was searching when the next lunar eclipse was.

**The Next Total Lunar eclipse will be Tuesday April 15th 2014 and it will happen at precisely 11:33.9 pm and last around 54.34 minutes.**

It's now the 16th of January so we have like 93 days, I think, to the next one." I said to the rest of Sibuna.

"Okay, so that means we have 93 days to find a way to stop the ceremony and destroy Apep and whose medallion is whose." Jen reported. "Can I see your laptop?"

Jennifer POV

"Can I see your Laptop?"I asked her. The moment I touched the laptop I felt the same feeling I had when I had my 'vision'.

A/N Oooh! Another vision! Wonder what's gonna happen! Obviously I already know!

I think that there is going to be about 7 or 8 more chapters in this story!Possibly 1 or 2 more, depends!

Review, Comment Or Just Read!


	14. Chapter 14:The Amulets' Owners

This is what happens when you touch someone elses' stuff, so don't!(BTW I meant this as a reference to Jen touching the laptop.)

I'm feeling nice today so i'm uploaing 2 chapters!

Jennifer POV

_"Can I see your Laptop?"I asked her. The moment I touched the laptop I felt the same feeling I had when I had my 'vision'._

**This time I wasn't part of it but watching,silently. I still had the taste of battery in my mouth. It looked like I was in a dark forest, the one outside school. It wasn't cold but not warm. It was dark and seemed late at night, around midnight. In front of me, a man was waiting in a long black coat. He seemed to be waiting for someone, my gut feeling said me but I didn't move. **

**Then, I heard the rustling of footsteps and hushed voices 'til finaly, in the clearing came me and the rest of Sibuna. This time we looked our own age, not older. I looked at myself and saw that in my hands I carried the amulets. Ben,Maia,Danny and Kayden had one in their hands and I had one in my right hand, the rest were in my leather jacket. **

**"So, here we are again Jennifer."The man said.**

**"Jen," The older me stated through my teeth "We have the amulets, Micheal " The future me handed each one to the man,Micheal. Why? I couldn't understand.**

**"Thank you!" Micheal said and with that he turned and walked away.**

**"I really want to go after him!"Kayden said**

**"Well, you can't!" Future I replied. The future me turned her head in my direction slowly like she knew I was there. She did know I was there. The looked at me with sorrow and apology like she didn't understand either but the was sorry that she handed them over.**

**"Come on, we need to go." Ben shouted and the future Sibuna gang vanished.**

I gasped, like I needed air. I opened my eyes to see the ceiling and Sibuna looking down at me except Kayden.

"You okay?" Maia asked

"Yeah, did I sream?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No but you did fall backwards, it wasn't hard becasue you were already sitting on the floor." Ben answered.

"Oh okay."

"So what happened?" Danny asked. I replied, telling them everything, what it felt like, who was there and that the furture me saw myself.

"Whoa." Danny stated.

"Yeah."

"I think we all agree that you are the new Osirion." Ben interjected. We nodded in agreement."But what about the new baby?"

"Which one? My sibling or Jens'?" Danny asked.

"Mine, she is due on July 7th."I replied "Which means that she is probably the new chosen one."

"Yep."Maia said."I agree. Poor you, with the visions." I shrugged

"Atleast I didn't scream this time and I will probably get better each time."

Later That Day

Maia POV

I walked into my room to find Jen and Ben sitting in the middle of the room with the amulets across the floor.

"Whatcha doing?"I asked. Jen looked up at me.

"Trying to figure out which amulet is which. Anyway,"She pointed to an amulet that had a red/pink design on it."I think that this one is Summers' becasue first of all it's pink and the design is swirly but has a stright edge representing that she has a hard backbone for life because she is adopted so she had a hard life, if you know what I mean?" I nodded in agreement. She then pointed at another."I think this one is Lexis' because the lines are thin because she is quiet. Lexi has changed her faveourite colour too now and this one is purple. Maia which one are you drawn to most or attracted to?"

I closed my eyes and opened them. My eyes went straight to the one with the orange pattern that looked like a constellation called Pegasus. I reached for it with caution remembering that Jen said when Kayden and Danny first picked one up they burned their hands, the burns were still there. As soon as I touched it, it felt right. I picked it and looked at it closer. I put it round my neck and looked at Jen who smiled and seemed glad."Which one is Bens'?" I asked

"This one,"She pointed to the one that had a green design on placed it round his neck as I had."It's green, quite square here but then here it looks a tad excited and adventurous like Ben. Sort of mysterious." She then pointed to a yellow one"This one is most likely Emmetts' because it's straight forward and you know that Emmett wear his heart on his sleve."

"Yeah."I chuckled. Then it was Ben's turn.

"We think this one is Ashs' because it's red like anger and has deep lines."He didn't say any more about the deep lines."It's quite zig-zaggy like him."

"Can I try one?" They nodded at me. "I think this one is Dannys' becasue he is quite a deep person so the design is quite complicated. He is sort of a goth,even though he doesn't dress black, and this is black." I finished and they both gave me a look of agreement.

"So this one must be mine. Blue, my faveourite colour. But I don't understand why it's so soft in design?" She wondered.

"Because your vulnerable. And the harsh line around it is your barrier. It's like your defence, you protect your feelings so you pretend you're all hard and feelingless or emotionless." Ben said leaving her speechless but not unhappy becasue she knew it was the truth."We know you better than you think, little sis." She smiled at this and picked up her amuet and placed it around her neck like Ben and I had.

A/N A little heart-warming between Ben, Jen and Maia. One big family. Hoped you like the more infomation into Jen and 'delve into her life'!

Review,Comment Or Just Read! Byeeeeeeee x


	15. Chapter 15:Spooky New History Teacher

New Chapter! Yayy! Sorry I didn't post yesterday!

Ben POV

"You can't just not talk to her for the rest of your life, she is family!"I tried reasoning with Kayden, we sat at the back of the room waiting for the new History teacher to arrive. The old one won the lottery apparently. He was still in a mood with her. Jen was a few seats across from us so we could see her face but only from the side.

"No she's not!"Kayden retorted. As if she had heard this, Jen got up and walked over to us. She stood in front of Kayden.

"I still hate you but Maia made me come over so. I'm sor- I mean I'm so-. I apol-, I'm sor-. I can't do it! But you get the picture now!" She said.

Kayden sighed, stood up and said"I accept and I'm sorry too." He walked round the table and gave her a hug which shocked her but then she sort of melted into it and hugged him back. It didn't look awkward at all since I thought that if they ever hugged it would be strange but it wasn't. Kayden released her and she said bye and went back to sitting next to Maia.

"What was that about?"Maia asked her after she sat down.

"I apologised, so did he then out of nowhere he hugged me."She shrugged."Oh shut up, it doesn't mean anything. I know your theories but remember he is like a brother to me, you div!"

Kayden and I laughed at this. Jen then realised we had been eavesdropping and stuck her tounge out at us. At that moment the new teacher walked in. He had a moustache and was wearing a dark long coat which he took off.

"Hello, my name is Mr Coombes, your new History teacher." He said in a sort of nice voice.I turned to see Jen terrified and had her mouth open. He looked at Jenny then and said"You may want to keep your mouth closed, you could catch flies miss.."

"Er... Miller, sir." She fumbled.

"Miller, okay anyway. The renaissance all started..." He started talking and carrying on with his lesson.

She looked at me and I started to mouth 'Who is that?'. She hesitated then said 'The stranger man from my vision.' 'Oh' was all I could say.

History was over quickly after that. I didn't see Jjen for the whole day after that until English when she sat next to me.

"We need to find out about why he was in my vision."She stated. I nodded in agreement.

After School

Danny POV

Jen,Ben,Kayden,Maia and I waited til after school to go. We hid in the toilets for about 10 minutes and came out. We waited for Mr Coombes to leave his classroom before we folowed him. We folowed him into the back shed that was out of bounds. We tried to make no sound. He went into the shed looking behind him first to check no one was there but we hid behind a tree. We ran up to the door. Jen tried to open it put it was jammed.

"Guys, we need to be quiet about this."I cautioned them

"I agree."Kayden agreed before running into the door. It flew open. Jen burst out laughing, I scowled at him.

"Subtle."I said sarcasticly. Kayden grinned at me.

It opened to a dark staircase.

"I'll go first, Jen second."Kayden volunteered. Kayden tiptoed down the staircase, Jen folowing and I behind her. Ash stopped when he heard voices.

"Have you got the sword?" A voice that sounded like Mr Coombes came

"Yes."Another voice said, it sounded like our English teacher,Mr Morgan.

"The Amulets?" Mr Coombes asked.

"No, there is no trace of them, yet."Mr Morgan replied

"Where do you think they are?"

"Aubis house probably unless the brats have figured out about them. Seriously, Jennifer was getting on my nerves today, talking and she is supposedly wanting to be an author or writer or something. Or maybe that's Jamie. I don't care!"Jen looked offended by this but didn't say anything.

"I'm not sure if they have but I could ask them about egyptian artefacts tomorow." Mr Coombes answered. That's when I felt a sneeze come. I tried hard to keep it in but it got too strong and well, I let it out. Jen and Kayden stared at me with death glares.

"Who's there?" Mr Coombes shouted.I sighed as he moved towards the stairs. When he found us he looked like he could scream "You 5! I should have known."

He grabbed us and pulled us down. Mr Morgan had magically disappeared.

"What are you doing?" He said. No one answered. How could we escape this? Unless, bingo! But how do I tell them? Another bingo.

"Guageys, heage muagest beage pagert oagef theage seagecreaget soageciagety!" No this may soung like gibberish to you but this a secret language we made up when we were about 4 or 5 that no one knew but us. Basically you put an 'age' whenever there is a vowel. The 'age' sounds like: away-gay. Weird but it works. I said:'Guys, he must be part of the secret society!"

Jen instantly understood it and then said:'Yeah, he must be! But what do we do?' Mr Coobes looked confused.

'What if one of us looks for a way out while the others distact him?'Kayden answered for all nodded.

"Mr Coombes, I need to go to the loo!"Jen said.

"Tough!" He replied gruffly,

"But please,sir!"

"No!" But then Jen ran to the oppisite side of the room and when his back was turned, the rest of us ran to another door near us but it wasn't the one we came through. Jen ran past Mr Coombes and ran towards us. We locked the door behind her. There was banging on the door.

"Okay, there is a window up there that we can go through."Maia pointed to a window above a cupboard. We started to lift her up when my foot kicked a metal object, that hurt by the way!

"Whoa what's that?" Jen knelt down next to the object. Maia decided to come down to see it too. The banging was still coming from behind the door.

"It looks like the blade of a sword." Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, but it's only the blade. There must be another peice." Kayden tried to pick it up but like when he had first tried to take a medallion, he burnt his hand.

"Oh, brilliant, now both hands are burnt!"He almost screamed. I know it was stupid but I tried to pick it up too and like Kayden, I burnt my hand. Before anyone could stop her, Jen reached for it. She picked it up without burning herself. She smiled to herself.

"Why can I pick it up?"She wondered

"Because you're the Osirion!Duh!"I said it as if it was obvious which it was. The banging on the door started again. We started rumaging again for the rest of the sword. Eventually we found 3 peices of the sword and then scrambled out of the window. We got back about 5 o'clock to a waiting Trudy.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Erm,we went to the drama department to..."I started but I couldn't finish so Jen took over from me.

"To pick up some props that we could possibly use in the play at the end of the year because we really want to be part of it. You see, Danny is an aspiring director,"Was I?"Maia wants to be the set designer and Ben wants to do the script. Me and Kayden want to be the leads because we love to act so sorry we're late we just couldn't resist." That was well thought out.

"Okay, Jen there is a call waiting for you." Jen nodded and went to the phone. Trudy dismissed us.

Jennifer POV

"Hello?"I asked

"Hiyas Jen!" A voice came

"Dad!" I almost squealed.

"Hey, your mum and I have been thinking about names and we want you kids to choose it. So we asked the other two. Ryder said if it was a boy: Ryder or Matthew, Abby said: Arthur or Edward. For girls Ryder said:Jessica or Kirstin, Abby said: Lucy or Taylor. Now we want your , what'cha got?"

"Well, Boy maybe Tyler or Percy or even Peter but I have a feeling it will be a girl so MaeBelle or Adele. But personally I think it should be: Percy Matthew Arthur Miller or Jessica Lily MaeBelle." I replied.

"I like them but why MaeBelle?" He questioned

"Well, I was thinking about months like April and May and I liked May but I wanted something more so I thought Belle is beautiful in French. Everyone knows this baby is gonna be gorge if it's my sister/brother, mum's or your's which I hope it is?"

"It is!"He defended.

"Good! Night Dad!"

"Night Lil'un!"

I hung up the phone.

"Dinner!" Trudys' voice came from the kitchen

I sat next to Danny and Maia.

"Who was the call from?" Danny asked me.

"Dad wanting to know what I should call my knew baby brother or sister." I answered.

"Cool."

We looked over to Kayden who had chosen to sit next to Jamie. Idiot, fratenising with the enemy. Wait, why do I care? I don't care.

A/N Sooooooo yeah,

Also thanks to ksharpe for being my only reviewer!

Review, Comment Or Just Read!


	16. Chapter 16:10:30

Next Chapter: Yayyyyyyyy and stuff!

Kayden POV

No more History 'til Friday. It's currently Monday 31st 2014, meaning the stuff that happened, was on the 28th and the lunar eclipse is like 14 days away. Jen came into the science room with her jacket folded around something.

She place it in front of me and opened it to reveal the completed sword. She had put it together. She sat next to me.

"I read that if the ritual is complete Apep will rise but only this sword can destroy him. So , I tried to put it together and here it is, the end result." She said it as if she was tired."Im gonna put it under Maia's' bed when I get home."

"So, why did you bring it here?" I asked.

"I don't know!" Jen replied as she crumpled on to the desk. "I couldn't sleep last night thinking about how in 2 weeks we have to actually face Apep, probably."

I was about to reply but Miss Banner came in and started the science lesson.

After school

We decided to go into the forest and climb trees. We didn't really know what else to do. Jen got the furthest up. We sat in different trees almost the same height and not far apart so we could still talk normally. We were about 12 feet off the ground. Jen said she had recognised this clearing as the one in her vision.

We were just talking normally when Mr Coombes walked below us into the centre of the clearing.

"I suggest you come down." He called up to us. Jen looked at me. She jumped straight down in front of Mr Coombes. I just gaped at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I know you have the amulets, give them to me." He demanded

"We don't have them and anyway you won't be able to touch them!" She retorted.

"I can't but leather can." He mused "Meet me tonight at 10:30pm exactly with the medallions or else." He then walked away.

Before 10:30

Jennifer POV

I was worried. This is going to be exactly like my vision. I didn't want it to happen. We were going to have to give him the medallions. Before we were going to go out, we gathered in Maia and I's room. Peyton was there but she guessed we needed the privacy so she left. We all put on our medallions around our necks like in the vision. It was currently 9:34. We had less than an hour.

"I think I have a plan." Danny suddenly said to us. "What if tomorrow after school we follow wherever he goes because he is bound to want to go and check up on the amulets. It's quite simple." I almost growled at his egotistical nature when he said the last line but I held myself back.

"It's a good plan but there is 5 of us, won't it be obvious." Ben pointed out.

"Or we could send someone in asking for extra tuition or something and they search for them." He replied

"But he knows all of us." I interrupted.

Danny paused and thought about it for a moment before saying "He doesn't know Peyton."

"No way! Too dangerous for her!" I objected

"Yeah and not for us and plus she might help in the future. Remember, Fabian and Patricia weren't descendants but they were part of Sibuna!" Danny claimed. I couldn't argue with that. We decided to tell her tomorrow.

At the clearing.

"Come on this way!" I whispered to the others.

It was cold. We were going to be late so we decided to start running through the finally we came to the clearing. The amulets were getting heavier in my hands the closer Michael was becoming. He stood with pride in front of us.

"So, here we are again Jennifer." Michael said to me, directly.

"Jen," I stated through my teeth "We have the amulets, Michael " I handed each one to Michael. It was frustrating knowing that the previous me was also seeing this. I wanted to scream, 'Try and change this!' but I knew I couldn't.

"Thank you!" Michael said and with that he turned and walked away.

"I really want to go after him!" Kayden said to me.

"Well, you can't!" I replied. I turned my head to where I was stood, previously. I couldn't see anyone but I felt the presence, sort of like a shadow. I tried say to sorry but the others would think I was crazy saying sorry to no one. I looked at the previous me with sorrow and apology because, I didn't really understand it either. I mean, we didn't even know the consequences.

"Come on, we need to go." Ben shouted and we vanished into the forest again.

Next Day (April Fool's Day)

It was lunch and we finished our lunch before going to the lockers. We stood by the lockers. I was talking to the others (except Maia who went to get Peyton) in hushed voices about the night before when Maia came over with Peyton. Maia had said to her to talk to me first.

"Peyton, we need your help." I said

"Okay.. what with and why? If it's with homework, you know you can do it yourself. I mean, you're a very clever girl. You don't-" I stopped her.

"No, not homework. With, well a sort of mission." I explained it quickly in as much detail that I had told Maia. She didn't really seemed dazed. I also told her the plan.

"Well, I'm glad it was that and not what I was thinking you were doing." She said when I finished.

"What did you think we-. Oh! Ewwww!"Really, did she think we were, I don't know, animals. "Look, will you help us?"

"I'd love to! Can I be part of Sibuna?" Peyton asked hopefully. I looked up at the others who nodded.

"Definitely so you know the plan then?"

"Yep, after school!" She replied before walking away. She turned back to us. "At first I thought it was an April Fool's but you're really serious about this aren't you!"

After School I went over the plan with Peyton. She had her hair down to cover the ear piece she had in her ear so that I could talk to her but I couldn't see anything. Peyton had already gotten a tuition from Mr Coombes, quicker than we expected. She followed him to the back shed while we were behind the bush behind them. I couldn't hear what he was saying but I didn't hear Peyton either.

They went into the door and immediately we ran towards it behind Peyton. I had a portable speaker with me so we could all hear Peyton. She didn't say anything until she was asked whether she wanted sugar in her tea. For a while there was lots of talking about actual History, stupid story. That was until, Mr Coombes said he wanted to show her a bunch of ancient Egyptian medallions which you could her gasp about. He kept saying they were rare and he was going to show them in History tomorrow. I knew that she was probably thinking about just getting them tomorrow but then I said into the microphone that led to her earpiece. "You need to get them today!"

For another while they were again talking about facts. Until he said he was going to the toilet. I then said "Grab them!" to which she replied "Okay!" She had her leather school bag with her and her leather gloves so she could place them in easily. He came back and she said that it was late and had to get back before Victor caught her. He greeted her goodbye and she came out of the back shed. She opened her bag so we could get our own medallions.

"Thank you!" I almost squealed with joy.

"So am I an official part of Sibuna yet?" She asked us hopefully.

"Yes!" Danny said. "That was basically your own Sibuna ritual!"

A/N So that's the chapter. Sorry the bit where they get their amulets back was so short but I didn't know how else to do it!

Review, Comment Or Just Read!


	17. Chapter 17:The End Is Nigh

A really long chapter now guys! Also, this is the last chapter so, I hope you enjoy how it ends!

Ben POV

Well,it's April 14th. We basically have til 11:30 to find the others, kill Apep and destroy the medallions so he can't come back, stop the secret society and then come up with a lie to explain all of this. So yeah! Did I mention, it's a monday!

At breakfast, Jen didn't talk to anyone, she looked pretty shaken up. Trudy asked if she was ill but she shook her head. We were all figuring out how we were going to get them to come with us. We agreed that Danny would take Lexi,I would take Emmett and Jen with Maia would take Summer. Kayden would be doing the other stuff like looking after the amulets and stuff. He didn't really have a job since he can't really be trusted.

After breakfast I walked with Emmett to school."Emmett, what do you know of egyptian stuff?" I asked him

"Erm, there was lots of Gods and my mum used to tell me a story called 'Egypt in England'." He replied.

"Well, what if I told you that was true?"

"I'd say you need to go to a mental clinic." This wasn't going to be as easy as I first anticipated.

"Why?"

"Because it's can't be real, I mean I kind of believe it but I don't know!"

"Erm well, can you come with me then?" I asked him. He nodded and we walked over to Kayden who was sitting on the bench with nothing to do. "Hey Ash, can you get Emmetts' out please?" He nodded

"My what?" Emmett asked cautionsly. Kayden brought out Emmetts' using the leather gloves. Emmetts' eyes immediately latched onto it. He reached for it and grabbed it in his hands.

"I completely believe you. Have you guys got one?" I nodded then told him about the descendants and stuff but not Sibuna and how we found them. I didn't tell him about Jens' vision or the handover. Just the basics. He promised to never take it off for anyone, even if it killed him although I assured him that that wouldn't happen. He seemed releived about that.

Danny POV

Jen had told me that Lexi had a soft spot for me, not in a love way but apparently I was more of a brother to her than the others. I offered to walk with her once Ben and Emmett had walked away from Kayden.

"So, do you like jewellery?" I asked awkwardly. She just nodded. "Then you'll love this." I took her hand and pulled her towards Kayden.

"Please can I have Lexis'?" She looked very confused. Kayden handed it to her and she looked at it with intense fascination. I then told her that we needed her later for help to destroy something bad. She didn't seem dazed or scared but understanding before she skipped off to school. I paused for second before realizing she had gone.

Maia POV

Summer walked with us to school after Danny ran off after Lexi. Typical. He so fancies her!

"Do you like Gods and Goddesses?" Jen asked her curiously.

"Yeah, if they're cool like Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty and stuff!" Summer explained.

"What about Egyptian Gods?" I questioned

"Oh, like Ra? My mum used to tell me when I was younger a story called 'Egypt in England'. It was so cool but I barely remember it."

"Well, maybe this will jog your memory or something." I said. "Ash, please-"

"Can you have Summers'? Yeah. I've heard that question twice before now. Here you go." Kayden said before catching up with Danny to go to school. Summer took it and she gaped at it.

"Is this mine? I feel sort of stronger!" She said. We explained the basics about it to her and she seemed to understand so we went to school.

After School

Jennifer POV

Everyone knew the plan. Follow the secret society, kill Apep and return to normal life. Hopefully. Peyton was there helping us and distracting the secret society later. We hid in the toilets again and waited about 6 hours before we followed the teachers. They left in a big group. It turns out that 8 of our teachers were part of this; Mr Coombes, Mr Morgan, Mrs Isherwood, Mr Murray, Miss Swan, Miss Molloy and Doctor McTamara. Mrs Isherwood was our Skills For Life teacher (Which I think is social studies or something), Mr Murray was one of our Science teachers, we had 2, Miss Swan was a substitute teacher, Miss Molloy was our RE teacher who had loads of peircing in her face but didn't have them in so she had lots of holes in her face. Doctor McTamara was a Maths and Science teacher.

We followed them to the back shed again. They were wearing golden robes with hoods. We followed them into the shed and into another set of stairs that led to a new secret room. I instantly recognised it as the round room that I saw in my first vision. It was just as dark.

I turned to the others and said"We need to be unnoticed, like they can't know it was us!" I whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

"What if I go in saying I was looking for Mr Coombes and then distract them saying I hurt my ankle or somwthing." Peyton suggested.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and walked forward.

Peyton POV

Okay, so I was going into a room full of maniacs who want to destroy the world and I have hurt my ankle, apparently. I heard voices. So instead of going straight in there, I wanted them to hear me.

"Owwwwwwww! Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"" I screamed as if I was in pain. Mr Morgan was the first there.

"Why are you here? What happened?" He asked gruffly. He was tall and stern looking but normally he was nice. Too nice, cheesy and weird.

" I came to see if Mr Coombes would be able to help me more with tuition so I came here looking for him and the door was open. Then as I came down I tripped over and fell over, I hurt my ankle really badly." I explained. By then the others had joined Mr Morgan and I.

"What should we do then?" Mr Isherwood asked in her spanish voice. She was a spanish woman who came here to teach a few years ago. She had tanned skin and a pointed nose. Whenever she tried to say succesful it always came out as 'suc-sex-ful' which made the whole class each time because they were a bunch of hooligans.

"Take her back to the school. Can you walk?" Miss Swan asked. I shook my head. She was much nicer. She always tried hard to be nice to us. She had black hair that was always tied back and subtle features.

"Maybe we should carry her back?" Miss Molloy suggested. She had ginger that was also put up, but in a black clip. She was quite strict and had freckles all over her face but mostly on her nose. Miss Molloy had quite a wide mouth. I was still sat on the cold, stone staircase.

"Who would carry her?" Mr Murrington asked. He was so stupid. His real name was Mr Murray but we annyed him by calling him Mr Murrington. He had huge, bushy and triangular eyebrows which made him look like a hamster. He tried to be assertive but he failed miserably, he couldn't teach or control any class. He always had to have help to be more asseritve and try to calm us. When he is talked to, he looks like a rabbit in headlights! He also looked way to young, maybe 30, to teach Science. He looked really weak so he couldn't carry me.

"What about we take her upstairs before the ceremony?" Doctor McTamara said. (Doctor Mack-Tah-Mara) He had flat black hair that made his scary features look even worse. The other teachers nodded and started to lift me. They lifted me up the stairs and through the door. When they put me on the chair, the door we had come through closed and locked. I acted surprised and gasped.

"What was that?" I asked with fake panic, but I knew what was going down, Sibuna!

Jennifer POV

"What time is it?" I asked after Kayden locked the door.

"11:29" Ben reported

"Guys, put your medallion in it's corresponding slot." I shouted. Everyone did so. We placed them in slots around the room, equal distance apart, that were just above our heads. Nothing happened until said that it was almost exactly 11:33.9. When it was exactly the time, the medallions started glowing a weird green colour and started sort of sparkling. Suddenly, each one shot above our heads and into the centre of the room where they met. Banging was at the door. Then mist started spilling from the middle. At that moment, a figure came from that point in the room.

"Hahahahahaha, I am Apep, enemy of Ra. I am awakened!" It's booming voice came. At first, I stood there not knowing what to do but then I remembered what I had brought in my bag. The sword. We hadn't yet figured out what it said or what it was called but we did know it was powerful and enough to destroy Apep.

I assembled quickly. It felt heavey in my hands, but balanced. Assembled, I rose it and striked once at Apeps' waist. Nothing happened but Apep laughing but then he started bleeding as if he were mortal. He shouted bfore each beam to the centre of the room disapeared, taking Apep with it. That was easier than I thought.

The medallions fell out of their slots, disturbing my thoughts."I don't want to destroy mine." Summer remarked. There was a skattered 'Neither do I' even from me. I disassembled the sword and placed the peices in my bag again. I picked up the medallion from the floor and put it round my neck. It still felt as if it had power.

We came together but the banging carried on. "They're going to be angry and they're going to get in any minute now!" Kayden pointed out.

"How about out here?" Maia said pointing a window I hadn't noticed. That was a little convenient but I dismissed it due to the fact that I didn't care and I just wanted to leave. Each of us climed through the window and met Peyton who had left the secret society.

"You did it!" She exclaimed before giving me a hug.

"Yep, let's hope that's it!" I replied. We then returned back to Anubis House and slept. I hoped that was the last of visions but I knew it wasn't knowing that one day we were going to end up in that room once again.

Next Day

"It seems Trudy really took onboard what you said about us wanting to be part of the play!" Danny said to me as we were putting up banners above the small school stage we had. Trudy had told the Headmaster what I had said to her as a lie to get out of trouble. Now we were exactly that. Helping out, Kayden and I being the lead roles, Danny directing, Ben scripting and Maia set-designing. I didn't mind it much except that I had to pretend I was in love with Kayden! Ewwwwww!

"Yep, I didn't think it was acctualy going to happen!" I defended myself.

Conclusion sort of thing

Basically we had had a huge hectic year. It was over and life went back to normal. The play went well in the end, it was quite funny too because Kayden forgot his lines so I had to help him out. Danny had fum directing it and wants to maybe persue it as a career. Ben hates scripting but liked it when he forced us to be in love much to Kayden and I's dismay. Maia in the end just spluged doing stuff based around the universe. Typical. Oh well, it was fun being Sibuna. Oh my mum gave birth to a baby girl in the end named Jessica Lily MaeBelle Miller, born exactly at 7am which meant she is the new chosen one. Our parents didn't realize we knew too. Mara also gave birth a month later, Hannah Aliss Campbell born august 3rd 9:40pm.

All-in-all we lived happily ever after, well until year 11!

The End (as they say in fairytales, (it's not a fairytale!)but this one won't end!)

A/N I hope you liked my first fanfiction. I enjoyed writing it! I'm gonna probably do a sequel! So thank you for reading.

Love Jess (or _**RoseBudDevil16**_)


End file.
